Dear Fanfiction
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: The characters from RWBY have read all the fan fics out there and they couldn't wait to tell the audience what they feel about them! Letters from the gang every week! Warning: No official pairings. No ship wars either! Rated T for language.
1. Ruby Rose

Dear Fanfiction,

Look, I'll give it to you straight, okay?

I am not a cookie-addicted 15-year old who cries when there's spilled milk (seriously, where did that come from?).

Nor am I Weiss's eternal lover who annoys her by *ahem* forcing her to 'make love' with me.

We are just friends.

I am not a lesbian!

I wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed!

What's with the countless pairings anyways?

RubyXWeiss, RubyXBlake, RubyXYang, RubyXJaune, RubyXRen, RubyXRoman, RubyXOzpin and…did I just see a pairing with a Beowolf?!

*shakes head in disbelief* Guys…what the heck..

The next time I see another pairing…I swear to God I am going to-

**Ruby, no foul language!**

**Nor threatening the audience!**

Whoops, sorry Weiss (^/^)

Hugs and Roses,

Ruby Rose

a.k.a. Little Red

P.S. WEISS-SENPAI!~ *hugs*

* * *

**Welcome to my new fan fic! This centers the RWBY characters reacting to the different fan fictions we created~**

**R AND R? **


	2. Weiss Schnee

Dear Fanfiction,

You people should be ashamed of yourselves.

To think that you could write stories about me-me, of all people!-about being a heartless heiress.

And a whiny "bitch"

***laughs***

Oh, shut up, Yang!

That is so not true. I can be nice if I wanted to. It's just that all the people here are all idiots.

Peasants. *sneers*

And for the record, I do not enjoy "lemon" scenes with any of my team mates-and a certain blonde named Jaune Arc.

No. Just no.

Yes, I've had a rough childhood, but that does not mean I will run to Ruby crying with ice trailing behind me! That is so unprofessional.

People, please. Just because I was raised in a rich family, that doesn't mean I'm a spoiled brat.

**Yes you are~ You just don't notice it. **

SHUT UP YANG.

And I do NOT enjoy petting Blake's cat ears.

Alright, they are kind of fluffy but..

Ugh. Forget it. You people are barbaric.

Signed,

Weiss Schnee

p.s. I do not enjoy skating with Jaune, but I do enjoy sorbet.

* * *

**a/n: wow…calm down, Weiss. **

**Anyways guys, thank you for the support on the FIRST CHAPTER ALONE! Woo-hoo! Though some of you didn't like it (since it's based on my own opinions) but just imagine it; what would the characters say if they read all of the Fan fics?**

**Anyway, happy holidays you guys! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	3. Blake Belladonna

Dear Fanfiction,

I am going to say this only once: Stop giving me cat traits.

That's not like me at all.

I may be a Fauna, but that doesn't mean I act like a cat. I'm a normal human being, just with cat ears okay?

And since when did I like tuna?

And cat nip?

And milk?!

*sigh*

I love books, meaning I love reading. Ninjas of Love isn't a smut book! What are you people thinking?!

And since when am I a lesbian, pairing me with Ruby, Weiss and most especially Yang!

They are my friends.

And please, I am not romantically linked with Adam nor Sun Wukong.

Do you get me?

I will seriously gu-I mean scratch your faces if you don't stop tormenting me in your malicious little ways.

Goodbye,

Blake Belladonna

PS. I prefer salmon

* * *

**Hehehe, sooo catch! *throws salmon everywhere***

**Happy New Year you guys!~ ^^ 16 reviews already?! I love you all sooo much~**

**~LDS-Chan~**


	4. Yang Xiao Long

Dear Fanfiction,

*laughs out loud*

Jeez you guys, give it a break. What's with this countless "Bumblebee" fics?

Seriously, I love you guys but…pffffffft…

I love Blake, yes, but as a FRIEND. I so do not pull her in the janitor's closet and "have my ways" with her.

I like Blake~ She's cute and…I love her kitty ears so much, oh my god!~

Anyways, I see there's a lot of shippings there. Hey, who wouldn't want a piece of this fine a-

**YANG I SAID NO FOUL LANGUAGE**

Meh, you're no fun, Weiss.

Sooo yeah. Oh, and one more thing.

Yes, I love my hair so guys..I don't over react when it comes to my lush, beautiful, shining glorious mane.

**Then let me cut it.**

No, Weiss, get offff!~

Oh and guys?

Stop pairing me with Junior. That is so gross.

Peace!

Yang "Sun Fire" Xiao Long

P.S. I'M SO HOT I BURN~

* * *

**Weiss is moderating the letters so expect her being "bossy". **

**Anyways, I would like to apologize the previous mistakes I did in the last letter. I forgot it was Faunus, not Fauna and Blake likes Tuna *facepalm***

**Oh, and the Sun Fire thing came from a very cool fan fic called "It Began With Sunfire" by You are right…NOT!**

**Seriously, it's pretty cool and you should check it out~ I support JauneXYang, really. **

**So R&R? Cookies to those who review~~ (*looks at Ruby*)**


End file.
